Nicollette Sheridan
Nicollette Sheridan (born November 21, 1963) is an English actress, former model, producer, and writer. Known best for her roles as Paige Matheson in Knot's Landing and Edie Britt in Desperate Housewives, as well as partaking in a handful of films, she was cast as Alexis Carrington in The CW's Dynasty. Early life Born in Worthing, Sussex, England, Sheridan was the daughter of sixteen year old actress Sally Savalas (née Adams) and a father whom left her when she was less than a year old. After her mother remarried, Sheridan emigrated to the United States when she was ten. Career Sheridan began her career as a fashion model, appearing in the pages of Vogue and on the cover of Cosmopolitan, shot by Francesco Scavullo. In 1984, she made her acting debut in the short-lived ABC primetime soap opera Paper Dolls. The series was cancelled after single season, and the following year, Sheridan was cast as the title character in the romantic comedy film The Sure Thing. Later that year, Sheridan was cast in the another ABC prime time soap, Dark Mansions, playing opposite Joan Fontaine, Michael York, Melissa Sue Anderson, and Linda Purl. Produced by Aaron Spelling, it was supposed to be Dynasty meets Dark Shadows, but was never ordered to series and was aired as television movie in 1986. In 1986, Sheridan joined the cast of the CBS prime time soap opera Knots Landing as manipulative vixen Paige Matheson. She started in a recurring role, but had become a series regular by the 1988–89 season. Sheridan remained with the series for seven seasons until its end in 1993. After Knots Landing, Sheridan went to star in a number of television movies. In 1990 she starred in Deceptions and played Lucky Santangelo in the television adaptation of Jackie Collins' Lucky Chances. The following years she had star-billed roles in Somebody's Daughter (1992), Silver Strand (1995), Murder in My Mind (1997), Dead Husbands (1998), Deadly Betrayal (2003) and more. Despite her television lead roles, her film career was limited. In 1992, she co-starred opposite Carol Burnett and Michael Caine in the comedy Noises Off, and later had only two studio movies: Spy Hard (1996) opposite Leslie Nielsen, and Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) starring Chris Farley. In 1998, she auditioned for the role of Grace Adler on Will & Grace, though the role ultimately went to Debra Messing. However, Sheridan did make a guest appearance on the show in 2003. In 2004, Sheridan was cast as Edie Britt in the ABC comedy-drama series Desperate Housewives. The character was originally written as a recurring role in the series. Sheridan, who originally auditioned for Bree Van de Kamp, one of the series' more prominent roles. On November 15, 2004, Sheridan (in character as Britt) appeared with NFL wide receiver Terrell Owens in an introductory skit to that evening's Monday Night Football episode. Some observers condemned the skit as sexually suggestive, and ABC later apologized for airing it. On 14 March 2005, the Federal Communications Commission ruled that the skit did not violate decency standards, because it contained no outright nudity or foul language. In February 2009, during the show's fifth season, Sheridan announced her departure from Desperate Housewives. Her exit episode aired in April 2009 when Edie Britt was killed off. Unlike the other main characters who had been killed off over the years on Desperate Housewives, Sheridan did not make an appearance in the show's final episode which aired in May 2012. Instead, Sheridan was busy filing a $20 million lawsuit against series creator/producer Marc Cherry and ABC Television, alleging that she was assaulted by Cherry on the set of the show and was then fired when she reported the alleged abuse to the network. In her lawsuit, Sheridan claimed wrongful termination, assault and battery, gender violence, discrimination based on sex, sexual orientation and age, and intentional infliction of emotional distress. The show's stars, Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross and Eva Longoria, pledged their support to help Cherry in his battle against Sheridan's allegations, and despite years of fighting, the court ultimately ruled in Cherry's favor. In 2010, Sheridan was cast in an untitled CBS comedy pilot as a mother who battles with her British ex-husband (playing Paul Kaye) to get her teenaged daughter to stardom, but the show was not picked up. In September 2010, Sheridan starred in the Hallmark Channel film, Honeymoon for One, which was set in Ireland. The film premiered on the Hallmark Channel on 13 August 2011. In 2013, she starred and co-produced another Hallmark movie, called The Christmas Spirit. In an interview in November 2013, Sheridan announced that she was hoping to find a network for a half-hour comedy series that she is currently writing herself. She also co-starred in two independent comedy movies, Jewtopia (2012) and Let's Kill Ward's Wife (2014). In 2016, she filmed one more Hallmark movie, called All Yours. On November 28, 2017, it was announced that Sheridan was cast in The CW revival of Dynasty as Alexis Carrington, a role played by Joan Collins in the original series. Film Television Trivia * In the mini-series Lucky Chances, the adaptation of Jackie Collins' books Chances and Lucky, Nicollette Sheridan played the titular role of Lucky Santangelo and shared the scene with Grant Show who played her lover Marco. Three original Dynasty cast members Michael Nader, Stephanie Beacham and Leann Hunley also starred in the mini-series, respectively as her godfather, her stepmother and her rival. * Just like her predecessor Joan Collins Sheridan is a native British born however unlike Collins. Sheridan doesn't use a British accent for the role since her most notably roles were Americans. Images AlexisBTS.png|BTS of Nicolette with Liz & James LUCKYCHANCES.jpg References Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Actress Category:Recurring Cast Category:Special Guest Star